


V Sauce

by Kattlarv



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Glory Hole, Human, Inner Dialogue, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Having been left sexually frustrated one too many time, Velma decides to take matters into her own hands.And decides to create something that will be able to suit her needs. But sadly, like with all new things: She has to test whether or not her idea holds up in real life.So, she begrudgingly sets out to test out her invention, to make sure it would be safe for her to use





	V Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a heads up: I went for Velma using rather "matter of factly" statements along with her dry wit. And: I have her use made up terms, or "biologically unisex" terms for certain things, mostly to spice up the usage of dialogue. Since most "female only" terms are really bland. Also: I know its rather long, but not sure where I would even split it, chapter wise if I did.)

I turned the corner. The creak from the gate in the distance rang out across the chilly night sky. I might be a seasoned mystery solver, but any abandoned area, amusement parks in particular, were still unsettling. More so for the fact drug dealers or other criminals might have nestled their way and made their homes here. Despite having been here over a dozen times, I still dreaded that I might just have picked the right hour and date each time, and that the next one I would run into them. Or a bunch of teenagers.

 

Point being, regardless of what I ran into, odds are that they wouldn’t have any desired nor positive outcome for me. Best case realistic scenario, I’d run into someone trying to salvage material. Like “Hot Dog Water”. Geez, I even did the air quotes, again. Would have actually been nice to have some help with this. But neither of the more savvy people I know are any I would count on to be able to hold a secret. A candy wrapper whisked past me as I sped up my pacing. This was like the start of a budget movie. I came to a halt and reflected on that notion. Considering what I was about to do, yeah. That felt about right. I could honestly see myself starring in one of those doujins. Whoop de do. 

 

I adjusted strap on my shoulder and casually hopped over the pothole in front of the cineplex. How did this place manage to even reach this point of being fallen down, despite being built only two years ago? The materials used should not deteriorate at this rate. A brisk wind hit me as I walked past the wall of the building, a chill penetrated my sweater and found its way straight to my nipples. I placed my arm over them and shivered. I hate when it did that. For being lumps of fat, they were terrible at keeping warm.

 

Glancing around in the moonlight, I made sure I wasn’t followed as I walked up to the small staircase at the edge of the smaller structure. I peeked out to the nearby door on the other wall of the building. It looked fine. Was just like I left it, without a lock. I exhaled slowly. Would be nice to get into the relative heat at least. It wasn’t cozy like my room. But it was surprisingly well insulated. I fiddled with the padlock for a moment before it clicked open. I took it off and slipped it into my pocket and pulled the handle, the door creaked as it swung aside. I hurried to let myself in before all the heat left.

 

I closed, then locked the door behind me. My little project hadn’t been easy to construct, and even designing the blueprints took awhile in the computer program. This cramped room had seen better days, but it would have to do for now. The fluorescent lighting lit up with a flicker.“The things I’ll do for some satisfaction...”  I muttered to myself. There was at least half an hour left before anyone might show up. So I might as well make the best out of it. Not like I wasn’t used to that or anything.

 

I wasn’t entirely sure what this room had been before I “renovated” it so to speak. But it did help the mood in that the tiled floor wasn’t cracked, and the pale walls just looked neglected. I could have just picked one of the several abandoned restrooms. But I much preferred this one. A lot more solid lock on the door. Not to mention: Someone had actually made a regular glory hole in one of the stalls. And I am honestly not sure if that was done before, or after it shut down. Seeing how it officially never opened.

 

Whatever room this had been, it was perfect for my operation. Had a thin wall separating it and another room, both with doors just right next to them. No idea what the function of the room I was in however. Best guess would be a supply closet since it wasn’t connected to the main building, and was accessed from the outside. The other room did lead into a similar sized space, but you could go through a second door. Not sure where, since I managed to break the lock when trying to pick it. But, that was irrelevant for my needs.

 

I unfolded the towel I brought with me, placing it on the ground before I sat down on it, placing my duffel bag next to it. As far as abandoned glory holes go, this one was probably the best I could have hoped for. I only had to swab the floor once. And it wasn’t even caked with any evaporated bodily fluids. Not sure why this place was deserted. it feels like Bustblockers would have made great profit if they had kept this place going. I mean, who wouldn’t want to go to a theme park that doesn’t allow children? 

 

The exposed pipes near the roof supported my theory of a supply closet. It did feel like there should be a fuse box or something in here however. All I found when I first cracked the combination on the lock, or well, it was literally the default factory code. Sticker still on the back. I almost found it by accident after having tried the twenty most common codes. Where was I? Oh yeah: All that was here was the lights above, just not installed, and a copy of the iconic “We can do it” poster. Which, now that I think about it: Is pretty amusing.

 

I gave a shrug and reclined against the wall. And to think: This all started with me getting sick of being alone, jilling it yet another friday night. Like, I’m great and all at it. But sometimes you just want a little human contact... and not to be like that, but I’m still not desperate enough to ask Daphne if her personal masseuses do happy endings. It wouldn’t surprise me if they do. But, if they don’t, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be welcome back there anytime soon. For now: I’ll just be glad that my erection isn’t physically visible.

 

I let out a huff. “Or: Let’s be perfectly clear: My engorged genitalia are perfectly visible to the human eye. The question is how many guys would even be able to tell if a girl has sprung a boner.” I crossed my arms almost instinctively. “The entire area darkens as the blood flows down there. The vulva swells and becomes lubricated. And the clitoris can become erect enough to pull the hood back, depending on size and other factors.” Talking to yourself probably isn’t the best sign, but eh.

 

I pulled my skirt down, and my package met my gaze, draped across one of my ankles. I stared at my labia for a couple of seconds before I scooped them up and weighed them in my hand as I contemplated. Do guys even have any idea how frustrating we have it? I gave my lips a squeeze, shivering as I felt a tingle go through my body. They have to actively try to get a UTI! I swung one of my arms as I gave a monologue to myself. “Yet, I go commando ONE day, and BAM!”

 

It is almost as close to a constant open wound as you can get! I gently placed my folds back down. You’d think that evolution would have come up with something better by now! Or at least made it so that we have reproductive organs that are actually able to handle well, reproduction. 50 % of births causing permanent damage isn’t really a winning model. My fingers itched for another keyboard to break. But, that's why I am here, isn’t it?

 

I begrudgingly picked up my note pad from my duffel bag and jotted down my thoughts so far. As I was saying, I recall it clearly: It was a few weeks back. My sexual frustration has reached a new peak. So I thought: “Hey, why not see if there’s any way for a girl to let off some steam?” I helped articulate my point with gestures. Sometimes I wondered if this was my way to avoid hitting critical mass. 

 

But, alas: My research hit a dead end with the so called “hysteria treatments”. Doesn’t seem like we’ve been cut much slack in history. I mean: “Jinkies! We don’t even have a word to describe female arousal!” I bit down on the pen, stopping myself before I sunk my teeth too deep as I reminded myself I only brought one spare pen. I took a deep breath. That’s wasn’t even the worst part. As I search around on the forums, I could find dozens of convenient ways to get off... for guys. Like gee, thanks. 

 

Flipping another page over, I continued: After several hours of searching, the most common response I got was that we women don’t need something like a glory hole because it’s so easy for a girl to get laid anyhow. We only need to traipse into a bar and ask if anyone wants to fuck. While their hypothesis may ring true under a crude male analysis, this doesn't remotely benefit the woman in most scenarios. As, most we get to do is help a guy get off. Our orgasm seems entirely optional in the current dating culture. 

 

Which, like said: Gee, thanks. I also got a few suggestions to simply go and work at a glory hole, as that would certainly fulfill my urges? Yeah, newsflash: Females don’t exclusively derive satisfaction from pleasuring some random dudes. We actually have needs. Granted, some don’t really have them in the traditional sense, and those types of people are actually fine with being completely neglected in terms of personal genital stimuli. But it baffles me how pornographic material unilaterally made this the rule, rather than the exception. It’s almost like, I don’t know; porn was made for men, by men.

 

I rolled my eyes. I can’t entirely blame them. I would probably have done something similar had I invented it. But, unlike them, I would at least have given them a corner to play in. But that does kinda wrap this up in the irony I find myself: In order to give a bunch of online jerks the middle finger, I'm gonna be on my knees giving head, just so I can someday get some head of my own. If they weren’t so busy measuring their e-peens or having pissing contests, I might even have recorded this for the public, just to spite them.

 

I took in a deep breath. “Alright Velma, you’re doing this for the sweet, sweet reward. Oh, and other women I guess.” I took a brief pause. “Seriously, it feels like I end up having to do most of the work, like always. Actually, to be honest: I wouldn’t be surprised if Shaggy was about to go down on me, and he instead asked if I could bother to learn autocunnilingus instead.” I furrowed my brow for a moment. That was actually more plausible than I wanted to admit. What did I even see in him? Romantically I mean.

 

I let out a sigh. “Be still my beating heart...” Not like it was too late to back out. I still had some time to just pack up and go. I took in my surroundings, then gave a drawn out groan. Screw it. This Dinkley isn’t backing down. I said I’d be blowing strangers today, so I might as well embrace it. Long as they followed the criteria posted in the forums of course. I still have some standards. Even if they happen to be remarkably low compared to what I had hoped I could ask for. Beggars can’t be choosers. Feels like I shouldn’t have to specify that they have to shower before but, knowing some of the neckbeards out there...

 

I fiddled with my hood for a moment, giving it a few strokes before inhaling the scent of my fingertips. Not sure why I did that, but it was a little soothing at the very least. With that, I stretched my back and tossed my hair. “Well, might as well prepare I guess.” I mumbled wistfully. I re-adjusted the towel, fluffing it up to give me a comfortable place to rest my knees. Duffel bag close, but not in the way. Lighting was adequate. The tiny divider cloth in front of the hole. Yeah, everything was set. I had already checked the entrance and exit door in the client room before I went inside. Oh! I gave the handle a wiggle. It didn’t budge. Nice, no need to worry about someone barging in here either.

 

I began to lightly drum on my thighs. I have to admit: Getting a little nervous here. It was like the silence before the storm. It was unnaturally quiet. I was in a desolate part of town, granted. But I could hear a paper clip drop right now.  I ran a finger along the sleek workings of the hole bulge. It hadn’t been easy to design. We girls can’t exactly just stick our pussy through a wall. Guys do fine with just a hole. Generally some tape or similar to make it comfortable. (And safe... Safer.) I had to create an entire section of wall with a specific bend that caused a protrusion towards the girl using it, and outwards for whomever is working the stall, with enough space for the head to be able to deliver cunnilignsu. AND in said protrusion: have a hole, a hole that was smoothed out and padded. “But you can cum more times!” I muttered to myself in a mocking tone. Yeah, really useful to have when we generally  **never** get to do that. Or even once for that matter.

 

AND atop that; a girl had to be able to basically straddle against the wall for support. While ensuring her goods are accessible. While at the same time ensuring it can be kept clean with either replaceable paper like at a massage parlor, or have it washable. But guys? Nah, just drill a hole, stick dick through. I was fuming a bit as I admired the fruit of my labor. This better work, since I want to cram my cunt into one of these if I managed to get this up and running. Preferably in a place that didn’t make me feel like I’d be snatched and pulled down through a trap door at any second. “Impending doom” isn’t exactly a good mood atmosphere.

 

I acknowledged my own deadpan as it washed over me. Seriously though: I am jumping through a ridiculous amount of hoops here. Bet the gang is having a perfectly average, incident free evening. With a deep breath I pulled my sweater up around my ears, hung the notepad and pen on the wall, and wiggled out of the last of my shirt, tossing it atop the edge of the bag. That turtleneck was not touching the floor. I glanced down to my bosom. “Fancy meeting you girls here.” I cracked a smile. Sometimes I still manage to impress myself.

 

Squeezing my two lumps of fat, I gave them a playful jiggle. “Sometimes I question why everything on me is plus sized...” I lingered for a moment before I unhooked my bra, placing it atop my sweater. I slid my shoes off, placing them by the door, followed by socks, waggling out of my skirt and in turn, letting the curtains fall free. I leaned my arms onto my knees, exhaling. I was overcome with a sudden calm, and time froze for a brief eternity. A shiver ran down my spine.

 

Like a drop of cold water ran down my back. My cheeks flushed up as I felt my face wasn’t the only place that requested a surge of blood. I lifted my labia off the towel, draping it across my thighs instead. I had to admit: They did get in the way sometimes. But; What thing in life doesn’t do that? I exhaled softy. “Maybe I should go for a quick wank?” I mused as I stroked my chin. I wonder if it was proper decorum to get off while working a glory hole? I mean, it was obviously working upstream for the intended purpose of it. 

 

I took a firm grip of my clit between my thumb and index finger, idly stroking along it. I could probably finish before anyone showed up. I drummed my remaining fingers against my thigh. “Should I?” I tapped my chin, popping the hood to reveal the glistening pearl beneath. I had a towel, a few minutes and I’d have finished unloading, and I’d be calm and collected. I let out a groan and let go of my throbbing tissue. No, let’s try to be professional here. I took a deep breath. “Actually...” I glanced towards my duffel bag. I reached in and retrieved the camera. My family jewel twitched with excitement. A smile crept up my lips as I flicked it open and hit record. 

 

I held the camera in front of me for several seconds as my cheeks bloomed with heat. I seemed to have found a way to make this even more lewd. I broke out of my stupor and playfully stuck my tongue out and poked at one of my nipples. Not only would this double as research material, but it would also be proof that I had done this. Not to mention: triple as fap material for when I got back home. I cupped my lips and weighed them in my hands as I softly bit my lower lip. I am so going to rub one out to this, aren't I? Wait, is jilling off to yourself weird? I mean, couples kinda do that when they record their lovemaking, right? So it's perfectly normal.

 

I rolled my eyes and popped my hood once more, getting a nice close up for later. I suddenly jolted, almost dropping the camera as little pling from the bell above the door rang out. Jinkies! I almost forgot what I’m here to do! I scrambled to get the camera on its little stand, propping it up nicely for a good angle. Having made sure I was in frame, I took a deep exhale and peeped through the spyhole in the wall. At least this will be something to laugh about when I view this later. 

 

I saw what appeared to be a guys trousers. He came across as a little anxious, pacing before stopping by the hole, inspecting it. There was a hesitant knock. I briefly rubbed my forehead before I knocked back in a much firmer tone. Getting the hint, he slid down his pants, exposing his flaccid manhood. Which, he immediately began to toss about. Or, that’s at least what I’d qualify that as. Welp. Shouldn't be surprised that the first one would be a guy. I will say though: If all I end up doing is sucking off five guys, assuming none of them brought a friend; I will get pretty agitated...

 

I pulled back and moved the slider dividing the two rooms aside. Giving me a partial view of his genitalia. Still not quite erect. He better not try to peek inside. I reached into my duffel bag, wrapping my hand around the can of pepper spray as I steeled myself. It took several more seconds, but thankfully all he did was slide his dick through the hole. I had to pause for a moment to go over that sentence in my head. Can’t say this is where I imagined I’d be when my counselor asked me that a year ago.

 

I narrowed my eyes at his penis. It appeared decently washed. But, decent wasn't good enough. I had specified for people to come prepared. I sighed and reached into the duffel bag, picking out my spray bottle and another wet wipe. I gave it a few pulls and made sure to cover all along the cocks circumference. He recoiled at the first spray, but grasped what was happening. Once I was satisfied with the coating, I rolled his dong up with the wet wipe and gave it several determined tugs until I was sure I had gotten a thorough cleaning. 

 

I was ready to give head, but not to catch anything other than ejaculate in my mouth. I tossed the wipe into the bin next to me. Facing back towards my client. Or, I guess he would be my client? Technically test subject too? Whatever. His dick approved of the attention either case. I opened my mouth and breathed warmly on the tip. My lower jaw trembled lightly. I was a little nervous to be honest. Even for my first time, I expected this to be a lot easier. Like, just don’t bite it, and guys kinda like whatever, or? 

 

I flicked the shaft twice before I composed myself. I gripped it by the base, then enclosed my mouth around the tip. I opened my eyes. Not sure of when I had closed them. But, it hadn’t gone many seconds. Prodding the flesh with my tongue, I felt a strange sensation surge through me. I gave a swirl around the head, getting a brief buck in response. I began to slowly bob my head back and forth a few cm, and the guy emitted a moan. My predictions were correct after all. This was really simple. Granted, kinda scary due to being unfamiliar. But, totally manageable.

 

Re-adjusting myself, most of the initial stress has eased off. But I still was a little shaky. My jaw occasionally trembled as I bobbed back and forth, but I was starting to get the hang of this. And this was something you could earn a very high hourly wage in, granted: I would not vouch for the working condition. People really love to pay for convenience. I let my tongue circle around the tip thoughtfully. I was probably not one to speak about this topic, considering I was creating the female variant for this exact service,  **and** I’d probably be willing to put some money down on it.

 

I let go with a wet pop, it did not sound as slick as in the pornography. I took a firm grip on the shaft, and was about to give it a tug, but had a sudden realisation, the one you get when you almost closed a door on a body part. Tilting my head, I inspected his penis. He had a foreskin. And it was pulled back. That would not have been an optimal combination with an inexperienced backwards motion. I slid my hand down and gave a stroke, moving the skin back up over the glans. There we go.  Pretty sure he appreciates an intact frenulum. I’d be fine with giving him sub-par oral. It’s free after all. But bodily harm is a different topic. If I couldn’t even guarantee that, I would have used Greg’s List.

 

I rolled my eyes as I pulled his foreskin back and forth, trying to find the rhythm in jerking him off. This looked easier in the videos. I can’t say it was very complicated however. These things are pretty straightforward. Don’t really need trial and error. I gave some tentative licks along the edges, accidentally lapping up some pre-cum. I was expecting it to taste worse. It’s not great. But it’s not awful. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but it reminded me of an ice cream I once had; after it had melted. While it could produce an appealing visual image, porn was really overselling this stuff. Which, is quite an annoyance. It only misleads and disappoints people. Ah well. Not everyone had my precognition. I guess it makes for more visually appealing porn if anything.

 

I wrapped my lips around the head, starting to slide back and forth as I rested my hand at the base. Come to think off it, this is honestly a really weird sex act. You put your technically biologically most prized body part through or against a small hole, and trust that a stranger on the other side won’t harm it. I guess that might be part of the thrill? As I ran my tongue across the surface, the texture reminded me somewhere between lips and skin. Just with it stretched very taught. It’s interesting how erectile tissue works. I hadn’t considered how much more dense male tissue became. Tradeoff for less nerve endings I guess.

 

There was something amusing with sliding my lips past the glans. Some juvenile joy in how it felt to pass that little ridge with my mouth. Easy to find patterns in our actions. I drummed my fingers along his length, and out of curiosity, I slid my hand down to gingerly cup the balls after working the shaft. I caressed the testicles, running my fingers along the unfamiliar skin. They reminded me of my labia. Except not wet. And more hairy. I stopped for a brief moment. It just struck me; he deliberately put his scrotum through the hole. Was this a thing guys did at glory holes? I gave a shrug and resumed moving, going a bit further than just at the tip. I could probably experiment with my lack of a gag reflex.  There’s no reason to try and show off. Like, seriously? Who would go from trying something for the first time, to trying to do one of the most complex acts within that branch? Outside of hentai.

 

I could make out him shifting his weight on the other side along with his breathing started to pick up. We had passed somewhere between one to two minutes, I would guess that he either jerked off before this, or has some experience. I extended my tongue and slid down halfway before going back up, and started to repeat this motion as I gave a careful tug on the sack. Wait a minute... my mind wandered back to what I said before. Was my escapades with the gang basically the mystery equivalent of a glory hole? 

 

As I went through the motions, his soft moans became a bit of a white noise as I mulled this over. Jinkies! I may have stumbled upon something here. I do kinda put myself in harms way under the assumption that it’s just gonna be yet another rich, white guy with a scheme to get even richer. I’ll- I’ll have to mull over that later. Don’t have time for an existential crisis right now. I shook my head, almost forgetting what I had in my mouth before I caught myself. Luckily before I had involved any teeth. He clearly enjoyed that though, as he was grinding against my tongue while knocking on the wall.

 

Wait, knoc- Shit! I barely had time to grasp the base before he did another thrusts into my mouth. It wasn’t very far due to how the hole was placed, but He pressed against my moist tongue, and warm liquid spurted out. I gingerly wobbled my head to try and apply some stimuli as he came. The sperm almost poured out onto my tongue as he groaned. I gave a few strokes with my hand as I counted the seconds. I felt the liquid slide down along the sides of my tongue, pooling at floor of my mouth. As the last of his ejaculate trickled out, I felt him relax, followed by heavy panting. I applied some suction, then pulled my head back, making sure give make an audible pop as his penis left my mouth. I gave the tip a light kiss before letting go off the shaft. Probably not necessary, but it took little effort on my part. And the cute little gasp he made was kinda worth it.

 

Granted, he should be thanking the Velm. But, that’s sadly not how that works. I gave a shrug as his penis slid back and up out of the hole. It appears like it accommodates penises pretty well. Not what the hole was made for. But still: I guess it's nice to know they are unisex.  Or, at least I hope so. Haven’t tried with a girl yet. I sloshed the sperm around a bit. Oh, wow. Judging by the amount, I’m guessing he purposefully masturbated, got close to climax, stopped, then repeated several times before not finishing. Just to increase the amount of sperm. This would explain why he lasted longer as well. I’m not sure if I should be insulted or flattered. Either that, or he has an abnormally large load. 

 

Granted, I’m not an expert on taking ejaculate in my mouth. But I’ve had more than enough spoonfuls to tell this is not a spoonful. More like three. I ruffled around in my bag and pulled out a napkin, and quietly spat out the content of my mouth into it. Not like I needed to audibly advertise what I do with his gunk. Even if I won’t swallow a strangers jizz, he doesn’t have to know that. I took a swig of my saltwater tonic, making sure to cleanse my mouth before I waited for him to get dressed. After the door shut, I tossed the napkin in the trash, shortly followed by spitting into it. I stretched my jaws a bit. Well, Velma Dinkley; You officially have just given head to someone you most likely don’t know. For free. Guess it’s slightly better than doing it for money. But still.

 

Ironically, I didn’t really feel dirty. I could honestly have swallowed. The taste was mostly just meh. Would have been less to clean up. But eh, I’d like to have some class left, if that’s even a thing. Spitting it out makes it a bit like wine tasting I guess. Not like I have to justify myself to myself honestly. Especially with having removed the risk of an STI. But, what’s done is done. I set out with the intent to not swallow, so I won’t. I glanced towards the camera. “I mean: in case I make this a recurring thing for whatever reason. Future me: Look into if I should bother to swallow or not. Pretty sure there’s at least one forum that’s authentic, and not just teenage boys gushing about their fantasies.” I gave a smirk and winked at the lens. “I’m honestly really curious how it will be to watch this~” I muttered.

 

Judging by the time. Would be around ten minutes until the next one. I flicked off the camera for now. No need to waste space. I could probably have shortened the time between test subjects. But fifteen minutes between each was more than reasonable. Especially for a first. Time pessimism is better than optimism if you ask me. At least when doing guesses. I started to drum on my thighs. “Maybe I should have a wank?” I questioned myself aloud. I looked down at my crotch. It had gotten a bit slick and swollen. But not all riled up. I stroked my chin for a few moments, then gave a shrug. “Eh, not really feeling it. Boredom masturbation doesn’t really do much.” I mumbled to myself.

 

I slumped back a little, exhaling. I’m honestly a little surprised my first fellatio wasn’t Shaggy. I mean, seriously: How many ex-couples are there where only the woman got oral? I crossed my arms as I let out a huff. Guess I shouldn’t complain. I could have joined the countless girls that blew their bf and never got any reciprocation. I glanced down to my package, pinching down on one of my labia, stretching it out to the full length. “Huh, imagine if you girls were actually this long. Might be long enough to seriously get in the way.” I let go  as my lip flopped back down, leaving me with a tingling sensation in my genitalia.

 

“Oh, great. I’m talking to myself again.” I rolled my eyes as I uttered the words. How did I not think to bring a book, or anything, really? Seriously, what did I expect I would be doing between each subject?  ... maybe jacking it wouldn’t be such a bad idea? I reached down and prodded my clit. Narrowing my eyes I withdrew my hand and laid down on the towel. Eh, nevermind. Five minutes of panting, followed by a grunt and a soaked towel isn’t all that tempting. Specially without anything to look at. Simple conclusion. 

 

Squishing my boobs together, I blew a raspberry. “Not to mention: I would probably lose a bit of interest as well.” My mind drove off to the countless times I’ve been writing some erotica, popped the hood and decided to have a wank. Then immediately lost my drive once I finished. Funny how what seems thrilling and all consuming when you're horny becomes utterly tedious after you satisfy those desires. Almost like the sophisticated part of our brain is chained down by some ancient demon, and the only thing under that grotesque mask is mother nature herself. But sometimes those wild impulses can be directed to productive ends. Staring at the hole in front of me, I knew I was a prime example of that.

 

Pretty sure this isn’t the usual stuff you think about when at a glory hole. Not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. I sprawled out further. Not sure why it's so nice to just splay out like this. But whatever, it feels nice. I tilted my head up and towards the camera. “Gee, kinda wonder how my fat ass looks right now from the outside.” Grinning, I casually spread my legs further apart. I’d be lying if I hadn’t considered doing some sort of webcam show. As if I could get past my insecurities to do something like that though. Sheesh, not to mention: If the gang found out.

 

Stroking my chin, I got back up and checked the time. Managed to get through some of it. Pretty sure it was gonna be another dick once the next person showed up though. “If that ends up being the case, my usual response of: ‘Fifteen bucks’ at school might start to refer to something completely different.” My cheeks flushed up as I humored the thought. Was I seriously considering this? I furrowed my brow. None of what that entailed sounded like it would jive well with my plans nor ideals.  **I** should be the one people service.

 

“The things I do for science,” I muttered. I do wonder how much different I would have turned out if I had a Y chromosome instead. I pushed up my bust, glancing down at it. I am fully aware that I wouldn’t be me without two X’s, as that means another sperm would have reached the egg and been a whole other genetic composition. I let go and was mesmerized as my girls jiggled for a few moments. But, speaking hypothetically, how different would I really have been? Aside from wanting to get fellatio instead of cunnilingus, obviously. Hm, wonder if I’d have an impractically large penis as well?

 

I glanced longingly towards the hole. “Soon...” I bit my lower lip. I wanted to slide my labia down through that opening, let my pride poke out through the other side, easy access to the joy buzzer and all that. Just need this trial run to be a success and I’ll try to make this a reality. They say the fruits of your labor that you work for tastes the sweetest, so I am expecting at least some adequate quality head here. I sighed and gave a deadpan stare. “I’m most likely gonna get the scrubs. Be here to witness the pioneering of this whole thing if it goes well. While some chick in a decade might just stroll in for the first time and get instantly deepthroated by a pro.” I gave my camera the stink eye.

 

Sighing wistfully, I gave a tug at my folds. “Let’s hope the satisfaction of creating something new can compare to reaping the rewards of it being perfected in later generations. On that note; How long have glory holes even existed for men? We move pretty fast in this digital day and age? Right?” I tapped below my mouth. Maybe I should try to install a function that allowed for the hole to be flipped to the other side? Was that a thing? Shrugging, I settled for waiting for the next person to enter. No need to get myself worked up in vain.

 

“Must be nice being ignorant.” I softly kneaded my forehead. “I swear, sometimes it feels like I’m the only one of the guys taking our investigations seriously.” Crossing my arms, I frowned. I doubt even if Daphne was endowed; She’d probably not even begin to hypothesize if it would be possible to tuck them inside. Much less if it was possible to deepthroat them. I stroked my chin. Hm, pretty sure she’d just try to find designer panties to help accentuate her folds. Shaggy  **might** actually accidentally stumble across deepthroating if he ate out an endowed girl, sheerly by shoving all of her labia into his mouth. And if Fred hypothetically was a girl~ A smirk spread across my face. “Well; Lets just say that Fred would be able to build a different type of ‘trap’ in addition to his usual ones.”

 

Snickering, I rolled my eyes. Knowing Fred: I’m pretty sure he’d do it, and not even realize. My eyes darted from side to side. “Note to self: Consider recording myself with my vulge, do a little tease; then whip out my girls, and observe the reactions.” I wiggled my toes absentmindedly. “I know I’d get a lot of angry comments for being a girl. Along with insults about my junk but, would it even be worth it actually? What would I even accomplish? Aside from the smug sense of superiority and self-satisfaction?” Gently chewing on my tongue; I narrowed my eyes. “Scratch that. Make it ‘In addition’ to those things.” Glancing around the room, it felt more empty than before. 

 

Actually, while I’m all for rubbing stuff in people’s faces, my pussy included: I don’t think most fetishes would make a suitable target to take the figurative piss out of. I scrunched up my face. “Eh, maybe if I find a good way to make it tongue and cheek.” I ran my fingers through my pubes. “Way easier to just keep you trimmed,” I muttered. Hadn’t taken long for me to find out that a clean shave came with an extensive list of downsides. Wasn’t just something to do all willy nilly. That does sum up life pretty well however. 

 

I jolted upright as the sharp pling rang out, my heart jumping up in my throat as I held my breath for a perceived eternity. The door was quickly and quietly being shut, it took a few moments before my brain was back on track. “Right, right. I’m in a glory hole. That’s a thing I’m doing.” I reminded myself under my breath. I moved to swiftly open the- it was already open. My cheeks flushed red as I stared out through the hole. I pair of jeans waited on the other side. It was hard to make out, but whoever had them was fidgeting a lot. Due to the thin walls, I could almost make out nervous mumblings. A rushed knock echoed through the room, shortly followed by a second.

 

I move an arm up and responded with my own. Albeit less frantic. I inhaled deeply. Really hoping it wasn’t, ‘one of those’ people. I dared open my eyes as a belt clicked open. I shifted my weight around, trying to get a better view without getting closer to the hole. Tight jeans, seemingly wide hips. The pants hit the floor faster than I could say jinkies. I stared at the glistening vulva. The entire area was darkened, and the labia were swollen. Her clit was just barely poking out of the hood. Well, that was unexpected.

 

Considering she has been pitching that tent for at least several minutes, I guess I should be grateful someone is this excited over the thought of a glory hole, or maybe she just want a stranger to eat her out? I choose to go with the former. This is my turf. I wonder who she was? She just walked straight, to the middle of nowhere, at the dead of night, and was ready for sex. Did she do things like this often? Or was she just really, really desperate? She shifted her pose, inspecting the opening as far as I could tell. She suddenly stretched and approached the wall. Seems like she figured out how to use it.

 

This was the moment of truth. Holding my breath, I anxiously anticipated as she closed in on the hole. After a few moments of re-adjusting her pose and wiggling against the hole, she settled against it, and her pussy peeked through the hole in all its (pun intended) glory. I let out a low squee. It worked! I caught myself excitedly shaking my hands under my chin, and bashfully lowered them. My eyes widened. “Fuck!” I quickly covered my mouth. Despite only having slipped out as a whisper through my teeth, she might have heard that. I waited with bated breath for a few seconds, but nothing happened. 

 

I moved my hand to my forehead and ran it across. I awkwardly leaned over and turned the recording back on. Well, there I completely bungled my first expressions, and evidence that this works. And almost blew my cover. Well, let’s get back to business. I inspected her taco more closely. Smaller size, even for something on the smaller scale of the spectrum. Pretty big clit though. I scooted closer. The scent of arousal quickly reached my nostrils. She was really worked up. I exhaled softly onto her flesh before leaning in.

 

I stopped myself just as I stretched my tongue out. My jaw trembled again, but I steeled myself and withdrew my tongue. I gave the knock, telling her to wait. She made some impatient tapping with her feet. Shrugging, I took a second glance at her privates. Wet, engorged, and yupp: With a lot of tiny fabric. Running around aroused tends to smear off on the underwear. I whipped out my bottle once more, prepared it and gave an expertly timed swipe across her genitalia. She squeaked as the sterilized liquid connected, but likewise quickly grasped what was going on. I folded it and did another stroke in the opposite direction. “That’s better,” I mumbled.

 

Putting my tools away, I wiggled up close and pressed my nose against her clit. The towel fit snugly underneath me, and a delightful warmth was radiating against my face. And for once; I felt it a bit difficult to formulate my thoughts. So, instead: I just stuck my tongue out and plunged it at the base of her length, slipping inside her vagina with the tip. I blinked a few times, my cheeks heating up. This wasn’t my vulva, but even I could tell I had done a poor first impression.  True, this was my first time in more ways than one. I tried to save my terrible cunnilingus attempt by giving her clit an eskimo kiss.

 

She exhaled softly and pressed her clit against my nose. I gave it a second shot, and with my tongue still at the base, I ran up along the slit, ending up below the clit. I applied more force as I lavished her love button with my full attention, swirling around the tip. She softly grunted, knocking twice on the wall. I raised my brow. Twice, I struggled to understand what she was trying to convey, when suddenly she pulled back and slid her finger down and pointed at her clit. With two fingers she pulled her hood back and stuck her pussy through the hole once more. I swear I heard her curse under her breath.

 

Well, that was pretty straightforward. I gave a shrug and locked my lips around the stiff bead. If she didn’t want me to suck her off, she would likely be pretty vocal about it. Not many other reasons to pull the hood back. It’s at the very least a sign you’re not super sensitive. Applying some suction, I tried to do what I did on that guy’s penis, except scaled down. Soft thuds indicated she had put her hands against the wall. Worked fine on girls too.

 

As I suckled on her pearl, I couldn’t help but notice that this was pretty much like sucking on a teat. Instead of shaking my head idly, I bobbed my head with purpose, but I only established a halting, unsteady rhythm. I was terrible at this. Cracking a smirk, I lapped my tongue across her clit. You get what you pay for~ Having settled in, I picked up the pace. I had to protrude my lips to get a good grip on her nub. With how malleable and stretchy a vulva is, this was easier said than done. Her breathing picked up however, so I was going in the right direction. Maybe I was worrying too much. Then again, sex work pretty much has the lowest qualifications required.

 

As my own erectile tissue engorged, I got reminded of something, and put two fingers together, moving them up against her slippery nethers. I gave a few prods, then nestled my fingers inside of her. With plenty of lubrication, I barely had to even let myself in. It was a familiar heat. The walls enclosed around my fingers even as I pressed deeper, along the edges of her interior. Making contact with the spongy little texture, I pressed hard against it, resulting in a gasp and one of her hands bashing against the wall. “Jackpot,” I whispered. 

 

I began jabbing my fingers against her G-spot as I slapped my tongue into her clit, trying to get my tip inside, and circle around her hood. She audibly flared her nostrils. It both made me consider if a girl could face fuck a nostril, along with that in hindsight: Maybe I should have allowed for talking? Wouldn’t be hard to either include some rudimentary chat device, like text. Or even give voice distortion modules for both sides. A glory hole might not be the time or place. But I was missing out on a lot of sass I could be dishing out. I guess the anonymity was part of the appeal. But part of it felt pretty, mechanical, for lack of a better term. The lack of banter did irk me a bit. 

 

Granted, I don’t know what people usually talk about during a sexual encounter. But I’m pretty sure it's more fulfilling dialogue than a series of grunts. I get more than enough of that during school. With a sudden squeeze, her walls tightened around my fingers. Intriguing: Just idly blowing someone doesn’t detract from the capacity to cause climax. It baffles me the amount of money people make from this type of activity. With a loud, triple tap on the wall I once again got reminded on the task at hand. And mouth. 

 

Plunging my fingers back inside with renewed vigor, I once again began to borderline pummel the spongy surface with the tips of my fingers, making sure pressure gets applied. Not wanting to risk getting soaked, I kept my tongue circling her clit, but opened my jaw and latched my lips around everything down to her vagina. In case she squirted, I’ll just hope it’s the pure kind. Ugh, can never be sure what comes out with either gender. 

 

Despite the wall, she was trying her best to grind against my face. Shortly after, however, she let out an audible hiss, and slammed her upper arm against the wall. And with a notable force, fluid shot onto my tongue, followed by multiple spurts after the first. My mouth was slowly being filled, like sipping from a glass. A tingle of excitement spread from the base of my clit. I wasn’t sure if I was picturing how this must feel, or if part of me found this arousing on a primal level, even if it was more akin to being used for someone’s gratification. I slowly dragged my tongue across her throbbing love bead, and she gasped as more of my mouth filled up with her juices. I tried to pull out the last of her ejaculate with a powerful intake.

 

A knee hit the wall next to me as she put all her weight into trying to force her vulva through the hole. I smiled triumphantly as the last of her load gushed into my mouth. Something I should clearly not have done. This final stream tickled the back of my throat and, with a sudden fit, I almost coughed and sent this lady's cream through my nose. But instead, I reflexively guzzled down every last drop of her hot juices. My left eye twitched as ancient instincts overwhelmed my rational senses. I was supposed to spit this stuff out, but instead: It joined my dinner.

 

Ugh... I just swallowed someone’s load. I know that women are capable of ejaculating a lot of  prostatic acid phosphatase. But that tends to be rare. I overestimated my ability to contain fluid within my mouth. Great. Now I feel like a jerk for spitting that guys jizz out. Granted. This didn’t really taste like anything. I wouldn’t really put ‘warm’ as a flavour exactly. But it's the principle that counts. Still, at least not a single hint of ammonia. She did a final thrust against my face, shooting out some more lubricant into my mouth, cascading over my tongue as an audible gasp came from the other side. I circled my tongue around her swollen nub before giving it a kiss, letting go with a sloppy pop. Through her heavy breathing, I managed to snap up a shaky “Thank you.” under her breath.

 

Great. Now I had roughly one third of a girls gush in my mouth, and I felt compliment. I let out a silent sigh through my nose, closed my eyes and swallowed. Not like it really mattered, already drank the rest of her ‘liquid affection’. A brief shiver coursed up my body.. That had been... very unprofessional of me. I couldn’t help but crack a smile. I turned to the camera, stuck my tongue out and did the peace sign. I had to suppress myself from snickering. If this was a hentai, the next scene would be a time jump, followed by a full body shot without clothes as I’d jerk off a chick’s clit as she squirts all over my naked tits while I’d flick my tongue around with rolled back eyes.

 

I snapped back to reality as shuffling continued in the other room. That inviting vulva was no longer pressed against the hole, and the chafing of pants being pulled up caught my ears. She still breathed at an increased pace. Either I am a natural at blowing people, or it is way easy to sexually stimulate someone with your mouth. I am again conflicted over which would be the more positive option. I took a final glance out the hole, she had almost gotten her jeans back on. With a frown, I noticed that she didn’t even bother to wipe neither my saliva, nor the leftover ejaculate from her slit. Her lips still glistened from my attention. Was she satisfied? She didn’t try for sloppy seconds at least.

 

I casually shut the slider, sighing aloud. Well, it’s nice knowing that this was working. And that a girl actually showed up. There’s no telling who the next three are gonna be. But I’ll be sticking to my guns regardless. I’ll suck and spit anyone who shows up, assuming they meet the bare minimum of agreed upon hygiene. And hopefully I won’t technically choke and swallow some more gunk. It would have been fine if I agreed upon it from the start, but I’m not fond of just changing things on the fly. Especially as a result of accidents. The door shut on the other side. Not terrible insulation. But wouldn’t hurt with a bit more soundproofing. 

 

I leaned back and closed my eyes. My hand idly found its way to my little erection. I was tempted to masturbate, especially after another woman drowned me with appreciation. I glanced towards the camera. With a smile, I turned and pulled back my hood and winked. “I know I’ll probably try to rub one out watching this later.” I reached over and shut the camera off for now. Biting my lower lip, I pictured being able to just come here every now and then. Get human contact without any of those frustrating hassles. “How I long for the day I can be on the other side of this stall~” I took a slow breath. “I’m probably gonna try and include some sort of optional communication for this. Wouldn’t mind being able to say a few... ‘words of encouragement’ to whomever is working on my curtains or joypad.” 

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, I crossed my arms. “Ugh, if betas weren’t necessary, I might have tried to start right after the alpha. Or heck: maybe just try to launch as is? No early access.” I slouched and blew a raspberry as I exhaled. “Oh, who am I kidding? As much as I might dislike it, testing is needed for a reason. Even if some ‘early access’ will be distasteful or a nuisance. Still, I guess I’ve had the chance to learn quite a lot from this. Most importantly: I might be able to use this myself someday” 

 

I rubbed my palms together before glancing down. “Hmm, if I really tried to let it loose, I might get enough of a chick moustache to be able to twirl it.” I ran a finger across my upper lip. Not that I wanted one. But that had always seemed like a fun thing to do. I gigglesnorted. “Heh, wonder if they’ll be leaving reviews on my performance?” I shook my head. “Not counting the ‘she sucked my dick!’ post, I might just get some useful feedback. I really can’t wait to get to the next step~” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to https://www.fimfiction.net/user/256202/Winter+Fever for helping me proofread and improve this.


End file.
